Dreams and Wishes
by Tyrage0729
Summary: Just a dream, a fantasy, a retelling. Enjoy, for this is more for my remembrance, not just your entertainment.


I was asleep when it happened. It started with a dream, that of me being outside and watching as a tower collapsed from my compounds walls. Rushing over, I started digging through the rubble, looking for anyone of my many servants. Fortunately, none where in it, but there was a life lost. A small being, strangely humanoid. It's body was small and round, two tentacles for legs and another two for arms. A top the body was a single eye-stalk, closed in death. Something glowed brightly, blinding me temporarily, before I suddenly snapped upright in my bed, a cold sweat dripping from brow. Wiping it as I sighed, I glanced out the window, seeing the tower was missing, only a pile of rubble where it once stood. Fear took hold as I slowly looked at the bedside table, a small green ring sitting on it.

With trepidation, I approached it, slowly slipping picking it up. Somehow, a wave of calm washed over me as I slipped the ring on my third finger. With a bright flash I was no longer in my room, but somewhere else. Looking out the window, I saw a massive Emerald City sprawled below, beings of all kinds zipping through the canyons.

"The first time is always the scariest." Someone croaked behind me. Turning, I saw another one of the many beings, a tall scrawny fellow with a bird-like beak for a mouth. "Pardon the intrusion. I sensed you had awoken from your sleep and wished to check on you. My name is Abdan Ansu. And you are?" He said before quietly asking his question. Thoughts whirled through my head as the realization finally dawned on me.

"My name is Tyler Cox. And I can safely assume THIS is the Green Lantern Corp." I said calmly, finally grinning. Energy flared around me, my bare skin now covered in black and green armor. It was distinctly medieval in design, with the generic Green Lantern Insignia emblazoned across the chest piece.

"Most interesting design." The tall fellow noted as he stared in admiration. "I have no doubt the ring choose wisely. But Sinestro will be the one to judge that." He smiled, then turned towards the door. "Follow me and I will show you where you shall train."

After several minutes of flight, I landed on a blank stretch of roof, only two people standing on it. One was a huge, heavily-muscled figure, with a pig like face. The other was more humanoid in appearance, just having red skin and pointy ears.

"I assume one of you two must be Sinestro." I state as I land carefully, the armor now replaced by a green and black outfit that clung to my body. "My bets on the big ugly NOT being him." Suddenly a large, green disc was flying through the air at my head. I lifted my ringed hand and a large wall popped up between the disc and me, catching it with ease. "Noted, don't make fun of the local fatass." I said with a smile as the wall slowly disappeared.

"The name is Baddah Boam." The creature stated. "And I am your combat instructor. How much do you know you know about that ring you're wearing?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, fugly, I know it's the Green ring of Will. The greater your will, the more Powerful the constructs that you make." I said, grinning broadly. "And you, my dear friend, need one HELL of a make over!" I stated with a laugh. I doubled over with laughter, only to have several green boulders to fall onto my head. With instinctual reactions, another wall appeared, this one parallel to the ground and catches the boulders with ease. "Jeez, man, it was a JOKE!" I snarl, before spinning and hurling the boulders back at Baddah. He knocked them aside with ease, walking away while grumbling under his breathe.

"Well, Tyler, you certainly know how to make friends." Sinestro stated as he strode over to me. He whipped his hand back, a sword forming in his hand that he lunged forward with. I clenched my fist, the armor reappearing around my body instantly and deflecting the blow. "Very nice, Mister Cox."

I suddenly woke up once more, breathing heavily as if I had just been through a marathon. I looked out the window, spying the tower still standing in it's place.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I scream, throwing the blankets aside as I stood up. "It was just a fucking dream!"

Howdy yah'll! Name's Tyler Cox, creator of this here story! Yes, yes it was ALL JUST A DREAM! I thought It would be nice to show one my personal dreams for you all to read. I doubt I'm the only one to think of this and wish something like this happened for real. I plan on adding to this, sharing other dreams from other universes, maybe all in this one story in a general series. Not sure yet, if at all. Leave your comments below, flamers will be roasted, and let me know what you think and how I can improve! I know it was kinda short, but it IS 2:28 in the morning here. God, it's OFF TO BED FOR ME FOLKS! HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE!


End file.
